Always and Forever
by JDFs HOTT Ranger
Summary: A Ranger dies tragicly. How will Kim and the others handle it?


****

Always and Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. Saban does. Alan Jackson sings "Where Were You (When The World Stopped Turning)"  


Author's Note: This Fan Fiction is dedicated to my uncle, who died September 11, 2001, in the terrorist attacks.

****

September 20, 2001 12:28 pm

Trini walked to his coffin in the church and wept. She bent down and held his cold pale hand and kissed his forehead. "I'll always love you, Jason. You were my hero." She let go of his hand and placed it on his chest. "Always." She turned around and held her head in her hands. She sat down in the front row and watched the other former rangers go up there. She remembered the time when her and Jason armed wrestled in the Juice bar. She smiled because she didn't remember who won. She also remembered that he taught her some martial arts when people set up for the dance at the Youth Center, which they danced together. Her smile faded when she recalled the call she got from Kim a week ago. 

*~* Flash Back *~*

Trini had just gotten out of the shower when the phone rang. She yelled for Billy to pick it up but he was in the basement working on a transfigure- functionary can. So she sat on the bed and answered the phone. 

"Hello?" She said, smiling. What Kim told her next turned that frown upside down.

"Trini? I have something to tell you…" Kim sounded like she was crying.

"What? What is it?" After about two minutes of waiting, Trini yelled into the phone. "KIM TELL ME!"

"Jason died….."

*~* End Flash Back *~*

Billy walked up to Jason's coffin and looked at Jason's restful face. Billy smiled. "Jase? I know you hear me buddy, so I'm not going to bore you with my big words or sayings. You were always the leader and you always will be. Forever." Billy, trying to keep strong for his weak wife, walked back to Trini and held her in his arms. He could feel her tears seeping through his blue dress jacket. "It's ok, baby, it's ok. Cry it all out." He looked up and saw Tommy walk slowly to Jason's coffin. Billy cried softly and his tears fell on his wife's soft black hair. "I'm so sorry baby."

Tommy closed his eyes as he reached Jason's coffin. "Bro. I know you loved being a military officer but WHY?! LOOK WHERE IT GOT YOU!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!" Tommy stalked off towards the back of the church and punched the wall. He fell to the ground sobbing. Kim, his wife, rushed up to him and sat on the floor with him holding him. She looked up and saw everyone looking at them "I'm sorry." She said to all of them, "He's going through a lot right now." Kim held his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his once long hair, now it was short and spiked. She looked down at Tommy. "I'm so sorry, handsome. I know you loved him. I loved him too. We all loved him. We all will continue to love him. Always and forever." 

The rest of the former rangers that knew Jason, his family, and finally his military family paid their last respects to him before the burial tomorrow. 

****

September 20, 2001 1:30 pm

Everyone gathered outside the church after the funeral. Billy and Trini approached Kim and Tommy. "Hey you guys, where's Zach? I would expect him to be here." Trini said. Kim replied, "Well Zach is in town but he couldn't bring up the courage to come. The last words he said to Jason were 'Man, I hate you'…" "Oh my gawd, but doesn't he know that Jason knew he didn't mean them?" Trini asked, concerned. "I dunno. He is coming to the burial tomorrow. I know that for a fact." "Kim, how come you didn't say good-bye to Jason? I mean I thought you would the first to visit him." Billy said. "Well, I'm going to say my final good byes tomorrow." she said softly as Tommy pulled her into a tight embrace. "Tomorrow." she said softly.

****

September 21, 2001 12:30 pm

Everyone gathered around Jason's coffin outside. It was a sunny, but drizzly day, Jason's favorite kind of weather. Tommy, Trini, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Justin, Adam, and many others were sitting down in black fold out chairs. Rocky looked at Jason's closed coffin. Trini and Billy looked around for Kim and Zach, but they were no where to be found, but suddenly there they were walking up the hill. Kim had her guitar in her hand and Zach was walking slowly behind her. Tommy looked up and saw his wife wearing a black knee length dress with her long cameral hair was down and curly. She wore the pink bracelet gave her a while back. Zach wore black dress pants, a black silk shirt, and black dress shoes. Tommy smiled a weak smile to both of them and Zach smiled back. Kim blew him a kiss and sat down in a chair. Someone put a microphone in front of Kim and handed Zach one also. Kim took a deep breath and started playing her guitar. Then she started singing…

__

"Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day  
where you in the yard with your wife and children  
Or working on some stage in L.A.  
Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke  
Rising against that blue sky  
Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor   
Or did you just sit down and cry  
VERSE  
Did you weep for the children who lost there dear loved ones  
And pray for the ones who don't know  
Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble  
And sob for the ones left below  
Did you burst out with pride for the red, white and blue  
And the heroes who died just doin' what they do  
Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer  
And look at yourself and what really matters  
CHORUS   
I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus, and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young.  
Faith, hope and love are some good things he gave us  
And the greatest is love."   


Zach then put the microphone to his lips and joined in.

VERSE  
Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day  
Teaching a class full of innocent children  
Or driving down some cold interstate  
Did you feel guilty cause your a survivor  
In a crowded room did you feel alone?  
Did you call up your mother to tell her you loved her  
Did you dust off that bible at home  
Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened  
Close your eyes and not go to sleep  
Did you notice the sunset for the first time in ages  
Speak to some stranger on the street  
Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow  
Go out and buy you a gun  
Did you turn off that violent old movie your watchin  
And turn on I Love Lucy reruns  
Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers  
or stand in line and give your own blood  
Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family  
And thank god you had somebody to love  


Kim took a deep breath and continued to sing and play the guitar.

__

  
Chorus x2  
  
And the greatest is love.   
And the greatest is love.  
  
  
Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day….."

After they were done, there was not a dry eye there. "Thank you. That was for Jase. We love you man. Always and forever." Zach said. Kim put her guitar down and held her head in her hands. Zach rubbed her back and picked up a single red rose and walked to Jason's coffin and laid it on top of it. "I love you, Jase." After the services, everyone went to the coffin and threw a rose in the open grave or laid one on top of the coffin. Tommy and Kim's 6 year old daughter, Jacie, walked up to Jason's coffin and laid a picture of him and her on it. The picture was taken when Tommy, Kim and her went to visit Jason in Washington DC. "Bye bye Uncle Jason…"

****

September 21, 2001 1:45 pm

After everyone left Billy, Trini, Zach, Tommy, and Kim stayed after. Kim walked to Jason's grave and laid her head on it. There she began to sob. Trini started to walk towards her, but Tommy held her back. "No. She needs to get this out. She's held it in for a long time." "Why hasn't she just let 'em out? She hasn't been the kind of person to hide them." Billy said, curiously. "Well, she had to be the strong one in our family. I was the weak one and I feel awful about that. She had to be strong for Jacie." Tommy said sadly, watching as Kimberly cried her heart out. She ran her hand across Jason's wooden coffin. "I love you like a brother Jason. Always and forever. You were always there for me. Why couldn't I be there for you? Why?" she sobbed. She started to calm down. Tommy walked over and pulled her off the coffin, slowly. "Come on Beautiful, it's time to go home." 

__

Hey Everyone! I hope you like this fan fic. I wrote for my uncle who died in the Pentagon attack. Please R/R!


End file.
